Ice cream in a Bag!
Category:Developed for first grade Ice cream in a Bag Student worthiness Tried once and proven to work. Primary biological content area covered Students will make ice cream from scratch while focusing on the Food Guide Pyramid and what constitutes healthy and unhealthy food choices. Materials Each student will need: *measuring cups *measuring spoons *1/2 cup milk *1/2 teaspoon vanilla *1 tablespoon sugar *4 cups crushed ice *4 tablespoons salt *2 quart size Ziploc bags *1 gallon size Ziploc freezer bag *bowl *spoon *large hand towel to keep fingers from getting cold *non-latex gloves *large scale copy of The Food Guide Pyramid Shopping List for Teachers: *3 26oz. containers of salt *1 1/2 gallons of milk *4 boxes of Ziploc freezer bags *5 quart size boxes of Ziploc bags *5 lb bag of granulated sugar *8 oz container of vanilla flavoring *plastic spoons *non-latex gloves *package of paper (or plastic) bowls Handouts Below is a link to the American Heart Association website where you can find a fun worksheet about "Making Healthy Choices". On this worksheet, students can look at various food options for breakfast, lunch, snacks, and dinner. From these options they can chose the foods they think will be most healthy for them. This is a great worksheet to aid children in thinking about healthy food choices and the proper diet. http://www.americanheart.org/downloadable/heart/102440586276626%20Making%20Healthful(K-2).pdf This is a link for a worksheet about fruits and vegtables. This worksheet asks the students to pick out fruits from various other foods groups by coloring them to identify them as fruits. The worksheet also asks students to color vegtables among other foods. This helps children by aiding them in developing their skills to identify what fruits and vegtables are. A discussion can be centered around fruits and vegtables that students know and recognize already. http://americanheart.org/downloadable/heart/102440617234927%20Fruits%20Veg%20(K-2)%20.pdf Below is an image of a worksheet which can be used to teach students the levels of the food pyamid, what each level consists of,and how many servings of each is required for maintaining a healthy diet. Description of activity Students will make their own portions of ice cream from scratch. Upon completion of the activity, students will hold a discussion focusing on The Food Guide Pyramid, healthy serving sizes, and making daily, healthy food choices. Students can also work on the worksheets concerning fruits and vegtables and healthy food choices. Students will get to taste their creations at the end of the experiment!!! Lesson plan #Mix 1/2 cup milk,1/2 teaspoon vanilla and 1 tablespoon sugar in one of the quart size bags. #Seal tightly, allowing as little air to remain in the bag as possible. (Too much air left inside the bag can cause the bag to break open while shaking and kneading the bag.) #Place filled bag inside an empty quart size bag, again leaving as little air inside as possible and sealing well.(Double bagging helps to prevent the salt and water from leaking into the milk, vanilla, and sugar). #Put the two bags inside the gallon size bag and fill with ice. Sprinkle salt on top of ice. Again, let all the air escape and seal the bag. #Wrap bag in a towel or wear gloves ( For this experiment, it is best to use both the towel and gloves), and constantly shake and knead the bag. Make sure the ice surrounds the cream mixture. #Shake and knead for five to eight minutes, or until mixture freezes, you can see this process as the ice cream becomes more solid. #Once completed, discuss what the healthy and appropriate portion size of ice cream would be to eat (about 1 cup) . #Have students measure out the decided-upon portions to eat themselves, students can measure a cup and place it into a paper bowl, cup etc. #Have students eat their tasty creations! #Discuss where ice cream fits in the Food Guide Pyramid and why. #Discuss whether ice cream would be considered a healthy food or an unhealthy food. Decide if it should be consumed in bulk or in minimal increments. Tips: Freezer bags work best because they are thicker and prevent leaks. Regular Ziploc bags are acceptable in smaller quart sizes, because they are double-bagged. Also hands become VERY cold during experiment, so it is advised for students to use both a towel and gloves when kneading and shaking the bag!! Potential pitfalls *Ingredients in this activity can be messy if not done in an organized manner. Completing the activity over a cleanable surface is suggested. *Hands can get very cold while mixing ingredients. Make sure the bags are wrapped in towels or gloves are worn while mixing. *Also, judging by the amount of kneading done in the 5-8 minutes it might take some students longer than others to complete the ice cream creation process. *Students also might not understand the difference between "punching" and "kneading". Math connections Students will be required to practice skills needed for measuring while portioning the ingredients. Students will later be discussing what would be a healthy amount of ice cream to eat, and measure it out before eating their ice cream. Students will also look at nutritional information for ice cream as a means of deciding what portion amounts are acceptable for maintaining a healthy diet. Literature connections *''Spike and Cubby's Ice cream Island Adventure'' by Heather Sellers *''Curious George Goes to an Ice Cream Shop'' by Margret and H.A. Rey's *''Showdown at the Food Pyramid'' by Rex Barron Putnam *''The Berenstein Bears and Too much Junk Food'' by Stan & Jan Berenstein Random House Connections to educational standards Vermont State Standards: 3.5 Students make informed, healthy choices that positively affect the health, safety, and well-being of themselves and others. This is evident when students: hh. Demonstrate how to select a healthy diet that includes the recommended servings from The Food Guide Pyramid. Vermont Health Grade Expectations: HE1-2:2 Students will show an understanding of health promotion and disease prevention concepts by: c. Identifying the importance of eating nutrient-rich foods. Vermont Science Grade Expectations: S1-2:12 Students demonstrate their understanding of the States of Matter by: Identifying, describing and comparing the states of matter of solids and liquids. Science Concepts: c. Liquids have properties of color, tendency to flow, ability to mix with other liquids, taking up the shape of the container. Next steps Extension lessons can include exploring the invention of ice cream and chemical reactions. Citations and links Teachnet.com. http://www.teachnet.com/lesson/science/icecream051999.html Vermont State Standards and Grade Expectations. http://education.vermont.gov/new/html/pubs/framework.html